Natsu's Night at Freddy's
by ICNTMT
Summary: *MUST WATCH GMG ARC FIRST* Hello everyone, welcome to my first story. I will attempt to use correct grammar (unlike those before me) and create a nice fanfic with a hopefully good ending. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy!


**So... This is my first story. The good news is that unlike the previous stories here, this story haz creorect grmars. (Damn you fake autocorrect!) Anyway, hope you enjoy this story!1!**

*On the first night of the Grand Magic Games, after the preliminary round*

"Ok, everyone hurry back, we need to get back before midnight! No repeats of what happened to Wendy!" Lucy yelled back at the half-asleep drunks stumbling beside her, who all immediately awoke and ran faster, Natsu grabbing her arm and pulling her along, while yelling "Oh no! Hurry up Lucy, we can't be late!"

*the length of an average anime episode and a couple bathroom stops later*

"Hey 'Ice P(r)ick, stop turning half the room into a **winter** wonderland!" Exclaimed a 'certain' pink haired, fire breathing wizard.

"It's not my fault that my body is more comfortable in the cold!" Gray retorted.

"Ah, just forget it Gray!" Natsu said. "I can't wait for the challange said and fights tomorrow!"

"Natsu, I know you are excited, but if you don't get any sleep, then how do you expect to win anything?" Lucy mumbled from across the room.

"Real men know what's best, and Lucy's one heck of a man!" Elfman half-yelled from his (small in comparison) mattress.

"Will you sh-" Lucy started.

"Anyone feel like they're sliding?" Natsu questioned.

At that moment, all the beds flipped upright, and the entire team slide down the chutes that had not been there prior to their 'conversation'.

"WHAT THE-" Lucy screamed, cut short when she slammed into Natsu, who in turn flew into Gray, who was typically in nothing but shorts.

They all went down the chute, sliding down, sideways, and one time up until the crew all spilled into a musty office.

Natsu, still not able to see anything, heard a scream and Lucy shout "This isn't intentional! Sorry Natsu!" (There's your damned NaLu moment, you happy now?)

After they all checked for any injuries (the fall didn't seem to register on their bodies), the 5 (Erza was literally just waking up) got up and looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of office, with a metal fan, a couple cups, two exits (or entrances), and a phone. Erza's eyes widened.

"Oh... Oh no..." She started to shake a bit.

Natsu instantly paled at the sight of this. If there was something that could scare even the devil in front of him, then he wasn't too anxious to meet what could.

"This is... This is that game!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What game?!" Natsu said, still pale, but confused as ever.

Lucy looked appalled. Just when she was about to explain, an alarm clock that had not been there before beeped *11:50*.

An announcement that could be heard throughout the entire building played the GMG mascot's voice. _"Hey Team Fairy Tail, hope you enjoyed that fall! If your wondering why you went from a nice night of sleep to the office of a kid's pizzeria security office, then I should probably mention that there is a now a nighttime game separate from the day time! At the beginning of each day, you will be able to see all of the other teams in the same night game, in crystal clear lacrima vision! The rules are simple. You shall play the role of security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You will all need to surive and not be caught and *cough* jump-scared until 6 am. Oh, and did I mention no magic?"_

At this statement, all except Natsu paled, for he was still wondering what the big deal was about.

 _"Anyway, since no one would want to watch 6 hours of watching cameras, and no doubt you don't want to either, with permission from the magic council, the time in that area is sped up, bringing your total wait time to 1 hour. To make it not-so-crowded in there, you will be split into pre-determined teams. Well, I should really let the 'Phone Guy' explain the rest to you. G'night and good luck!"_

The group looked like they had just died, and Natsu was just staring at them with a questioning look when Gray, Erza, and Elfman disappeared without a trace. After chiding a incredibly frightened Lucy, he asked: "So... What is going on again?" (This fail will come up later.)

Lucy was yelling "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" before the clock struck 12:00. The phone lacrima started to ring and a tablet materialized on the desk. Lucy, regaining some composure, immediately grabbed the tablet and pressed on a couple cameras.

Natsu, however, was curious to see who was calling them at this hour. He had barely tapped the ringing phone lacrima when it emitted a voice that broke through the silence: _"Hello? Hello, hello?"_

 **So, how did you like it? I know that my writing could use a little work, but this is a considerable start on the site. Anyway, leave a comment for me and ANY SUGGESTIONS TO THE STORY down below. I might just answer it in the next chapter. Give me a good enough reason, and I might just add an OC to the story. Cya!**


End file.
